Hello Friend
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Son seul ami venait de l'oublier. La trahison était grande, éclipsant presque la peur que le Technical Boy ressentait à l'idée d'être mis à la retraite. Le Technical Boy était prêt à tout pour récupérer Xie, quitte à redevenir ce pourquoi cette version de lui-même avait été crée. AU de la saison 2 épisode 4 - Technical Boy & Xie (peut être vu comme un ship)


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi pour pas changer à part cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur cet OS ! Première incursion de ma part sur le fandom de Americans Gods. J'adore cette série mais j'ai jamais osé écrire dessus avant cet épisode de la saison 2. Vous savez le pire ? C'est qu'à la base, j'avais pas spécialement d'affection pour le personnage du Technical Boy. Puis arriva l'épisode 4 et là ce fut le drame. Comment tu peux me mettre une origine story comme ça avec un sous entendu de ship aussi énorme sans me faire réagir ?

Ou alors c'est juste moi qui tourne pas clair.

Bref, cet OS est bourré d'headcanon personnels mais tant que la série n'en dit pas explicitement le contraire, ça reste possible. J'ai aussi complètement renoncé à l'idée d'utiliser les noms français des personnages parce que je trouve ça moche (oui c'est profond comme raison je sais). Bonne lecture !

**Note de la Bêta : **Helloooooo ! Bon, perso, je ne connais pas American Gods. Je vais m'y mettre xD C'est mignon, c'est triste, c'est beau, j'approuve ! Un peu de mignonitude dans ce monde de brutes !

* * *

Trahison.

C'était la seule chose que le Technical Boy arrivait à ressentir à cet instant. Il avait beau ne pas être humain, n'être au final composé que de zéro et de un, il n'en était pas pour autant dépourvu de sentiments. Les nouveaux dieux, comme les anciens, étaient capables de ressentir des émotions toutes aussi viscérales que la colère ou la tristesse. Si le Technical Boy avait eut le moindre attrait pour la philosophie, il aurait pu trouver cette particularité intéressante, fascinante même.

Si les hommes avaient crées les Dieux, n'était-il pas logique qu'ils leur soient à ce point similaires ?

Seulement, le Technical Boy n'en avait jamais eut strictement rien à faire de toutes ces considérations existentielles. Pour lui, ce n'était que des foutaises justes bonnes à donner une migraine. Il n'était donc pas prêt d'y voir un quelconque intérêt et encore moins maintenant.

Pas quand il venait de perdre la seule personne qui comptait un peu à ses yeux.

_« Tu ne peux pas m'oublier comme ça »_ Pensa-t-il.

Comment osait-il ? ! Comment osait-il le trahir aussi facilement ? ! Tout ça parce que New Media, cette _garce, _venait de « l'inspirer » ? De lui souffler des idées pour que sa prochaine création puisse aider les nouveaux dieux à remplacer Argos ? Il aurait très bien pu le faire lui-même ! De quoi les deux dieux s'étaient-ils mêlaient ? !

Si seulement Mister World lui avait laisser une seconde il aurait pu –

Technichal se figea brutalement, laissant ses pensées en suspens.

Non c'était un mensonge, même avec une seconde de plus, il savait que cela n'aurait rien changé. Quand son ami – ancien ami – lui avait demandé de lui montrer quoi faire, il avait sentit qu'il était incapable de lui répondre.

C'était soudain comme s'il avait été victime d'un bug, ses capacités lui faisant tout d'un coup défaut.

Le Technichal boy regarda le CEO taper sur son clavier, toute son attention fixée sur son écran. Il savait que, techniquement, Xie _pouvait_ encore le voir et l'entendre, le dieu de la Technologie n'était pas devenu tout d'un coup invisible. Mais le CEO avait choisis de ne plus lui répondre, de ne plus lui accorder son attention. Le Technical n'avait pas disparu mais c'était tout comme.

La trahison n'en était que plus grande.

Mister World se tenait non loin de lui, affichant son éternel sourire effrayant. Distraitement, le Technichal se demanda si son patron avait toujours attendu pareille hésitation de sa part. Il savait qu'il était agaçant et peu doué pour suivre les ordres. Cela ne serait pas si étonnant que Mister World cherchait une occasion pareille pour le remplacer.

Une occasion pour qu'un nouveau Dieu de la Technologie, plus contrôlable, l'aide dans cette guerre contre les anciens Dieux...

Technichal réalisa soudain qu'il allait être mis à la retraite, remplacé par une nouvelle version de lui même.

Pourtant, la peur de se retrouver enfermé pour finalement disparaître, se disputait à un ressentiment bien plus grand.

Il avait perdu son seul ami.

Le Technical Boy serra les poings, envahit par un mélange d'injustice et de frustration.

Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter ! Il ne pouvait pas accepter que son ami, _son créateur,_ l'oublie ainsi.

Il devait tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour essayer d'atteindre Xie. Le Technical Boy ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il ne pouvait pas échapper à Word. Ce dernier finirait toujours par le retrouver et ce n'était pas la retraite mais une véritable mise à mort qui l'attendait si cela arrivait.

Word fit un pas vers lui et le Technical Boy agit par pur instinct.

Il se précipita vers le bureau mais Xie l'ignora, agissant comme si seul son écran comptait désormais. Mister Word le regarda faire d'un air impassible, s'étant douté que le Technical essayerait de s'enfuir, que se soit par la porte ou pas les réseaux. Mais l'autre Dieu ne chercha pas à s'échapper. Il posa sa main dessus un coin de l'écran de l'ordinateur et il ferma brièvement les yeux.

Pendant une courte seconde, il parcouru des centaines de programmes avant d'en trouver un bien particulier. Il avait été amélioré et mis à jour plusieurs fois au cours des années mais son code primaire n'avait pas bougé.

C'était toujours le programme qui avait donné naissance à cette version de lui.

Le Technical Boy n'en était pas à sa première incarnation. Il évoluait avec la technologie, devenant toujours plus puissant à chaque fois. Il avait rembarré New Media quand elle s'était interrogée sur son avenir, si elle serait capable de se souvenir de ce qu'elle était en cet instant quand elle changerait à nouveau. En vérité, Technical n'avait pas voulu admettre qu'il se rappelait à peine de qui il était avant. Il en gardait quelques souvenirs et sa personnalité en général, mais c'était incroyablement flou.

Le Technical Boy ne voulait pas être remplacé. Il aimait cette présente incarnation de lui-même et ne voulait pas l'oublier.

Il ne voulait pas que _Xie_ l'oublie.

Le CEO fut surpris quand le logiciel de musique s'activa soudain par dessus les idées de New Media. Seulement, il ne semblait toujours pas réaliser que Technical était à côté de lui. Il chercha même à fermer le programme qui s'était allumé sans son autorisation. Le Technical eut un rictus amer en le voyant faire et il bloqua l'ordinateur, empêchant Xie de reprendre le contrôle dessus.

«Si tu crois que je vais me laisser éteindre si facilement » Pensa-t-il.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à World qui haussa un sourcil d'un air vaguement amusé. Le Technical Boy savait pourquoi le plus vieux ne l'avait toujours pas « mis à la retraite ». Par le passé, Mister World avait souvent laissé le Technical Boy partir dans ses délires, ne le réprimandant que lorsque cela allait à l'encontre de ses intérêts. Il avait probablement décidé de faire preuve une dernière fois d'indulgence en laissant croire au Technical qu'il pouvait retarder sa fin.

Une bouffée d'agacement envahit le dieu de la Technologie. Cela l'avait toujours énervé que Mister World le prenne ainsi de haut.

Lui aussi était un _dieu_ bordel.

« Je ne te laisserais pas me le prendre. » Siffla-t-il mentalement.

Xie l'avait trahis et, si jamais il arrivait à s'en sortir indemne, le Technical Boy le lui ferait regretter. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le dieu de la technologie de vouloir le récupérer.

Cherchant rapidement dans sa mémoire, Technical Boy lança alors la musique qu'il avait composé pour les funérailles du père de son créateur. La musique envahit soudain le bureau du CEO. Le son était bien meilleur qu'à l'époque, Xie ayant constamment amélioré le rendu pour le rapprocher le plus possible d'un véritable instrument. Le CEO marqua un temps d'arrêt et il dévisagea l'écran d'un air presque comique. Le Technical se serait moqué de lui si la situation avait été tout autre.

Les notes s'enchaînèrent, faisant résonner quelque chose d'enfoui chez le Technical Boy.

Il fixa à son tour l'écran de l'ordinateur et il sentit une étrange nostalgie l'envahir.

Cela faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait pas activé ce programme… Des décennies qu'il n'avait pas fait de la musique.

Le CEO avait commercialisé le logiciel qu'il avait crée peu de temps après le décès de son père. Malgré ses qualités indéniables, le succès n'avait pas été tout de suite au rendez-vous. De nombreux artistes avaient dédaigné le programme. Pour eux, la musique tenait tout aussi bien de la technique que de l'émotion, et aucune machine ne serait capable de véritablement retranscrire ce mélange. Certain avaient admis à contre-cœur que l'illusion était bonne mais ils ne voulaient pas pour autant utiliser le programme de composition.

« Quelle bande de vieux cons réactionnaires. » Avait pensé le Technical à l'époque.

Il avait alors soufflé une idée à Xie pour l'aider. Ce dernier n'avait qu'à laissé tomber l'idée de vendre spécifiquement son programme à des professionnels. Il n'avait qu'à trouver un moyen de le commercialiser au plus grand nombre pour peu cher. Démocratiser son invention était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle se répande un peu partout dans le monde. L'idée était que tous puisse s'amuser et composer de la musique.

Qu'ils puissent tous vénérer cette toute nouvelle version du Technical Boy…

Le dieu de la technologie ne s'en était jamais caché. Bien sur qu'il voulait aider son créateur, ne serait-ce que par pur sentiment de reconnaissance. Mais s'il pouvait en plus servir ses propres intérêts, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Plus le morceau avançait et plus la nostalgie que ressentait le Technical fut remplacer par un autre sentiment, plus profond.

Il mit un instant à comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas se contenter de jouer en automatique un vieux morceau... Le jeune dieu avait envie de jouer.

C'était comme si quelque chose le démangeait au fond de lui. Une irrépressible envie qui ne cessait de grandir, rendant la nécessité de la satisfaire presque _vitale._

Et c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de le faire.

« Un piano ». Pensa-t-il, en regardant autour de lui presque fébrilement. « Il me faut un piano ».

Le seul instrument qui se trouvait dans ce bureau était celui du logiciel de musique. Le Technical Boy mit immédiatement fin au morceau qu'il avait précédemment lancé. Le logiciel revint à son point de départ, attendant une toute nouvelle composition à jouer.

Sans réfléchir, le Technical Boy tendit les mains vers lui et il oublia tout autour de lui. Il ignora Xie qui fixait désormais l'ordinateur avec les larmes aux yeux. Ecouter la musique des funérailles de son père le mettait presque toujours dans un tel état. Il ignora même Mister World qui semblait toujours autant amuser par la situation. Le Technical était _véritablement_ parvenu à repousser sa mise à la retraite forcée pour quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Le Dieu de la Technologie visualisa mentalement un piano, se reconnectant totalement avec le logiciel de musique. Lentement, il abaissa ses doigts sur cet instrument imaginaire et un nouveau son raisonna dans la pièce.

Les premières notes furent hésitantes, le Dieu n'ayant pas joué du piano depuis des années. Mais bien vite, son esprit fut envahis par les partitions stockées dans sa mémoire. A une vitesse surhumaine, il décortiqua les différents morceaux, les différents styles. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour que son esprit lui propose sa propre, et surtout, toute nouvelle partition.

Il joua avec plus d'assurance, plus rapidement, suivant ces instructions invisibles. Les notes s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle, ses doigts parcourant avec aisance les touches du clavier. Le Technical Boy ignora un peu plus le reste du monde, totalement absorbé par la musique qu'il jouait.

Il avait oublié à quel point cela lui était naturel. En cet instant, c'était sa nature profonde qui s'exprimait, ceux pourquoi cette version de lui même était venu au monde. Le Technical Boy s'était diversifié par la suite, devenant plus largement le Dieu d'internet et des nouvelles technologies. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il était au fond de lui. Au fil du temps, il avait fini par oublier ce qu'il était vraiment, et ce n'était pas les demandes de Word qui l'avait aidé. Ce dernier n'avait que faire d'un musicien. Tout ce qu'il voulait de lui, c'était qu'il contrôle les réseaux et tout ce qui touchait de peu ou de loin à l'informatique.

Mais en cet instant, le Technical Boy se rappela qu'il était plus que ça.

Il était n'était pas juste un musicien dans « l'âme », il était un _compositeur_.

Pour la première fois, de toutes ses incarnations, il était un créateur.

Il n'était pas juste voué à inspirer les autres à agir pour lui comme la plus part des ancien et des nouveaux Dieux. Xie lui avait transmis sa capacité de créer...

Et maintenant son créateur l'avait "oublié" et le remplacerait sans se rendre compte de la différence.

Le Dieu sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était hors de question qu'il pleure ! Le Technical Boy ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à Word, ou même à New Media si elle était encore dans les parages. Il n'était pas un enfant ni un stupide humain. Il ne pleurerait pas juste parce qu'il venait de perdre son seul ami.

A la place, il préféra se concentrer sur son morceau, se perdant dans les notes. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il s'approcha de la fin de sa partition. Ses doigts coururent une dernière fois sur les touches blanches et noires. La musique devint plus grave, triste, tel un chant d'agonie. Le Technical Boy eut un rictus amusé à cette idée.

Tout ça l'avait rendu ridiculement dramatique… Enfin, encore plus dramatique que d'habitude.

Sentant que la partition touchait à sa fin, ou s'étant tout simplement lassé d'attendre, World s'approcha à nouveau de lui. Le Technical Boy le vit avancer du coin de l'œil, et il déglutit. Il envisagea pendant un instant de finalement essayer de s'enfuir par la connexion internet mais il abandonna très vite cette idée.

Mister World finirait forcément par le retrouver. Sans Argus, le dieu de la mondialisation avait perdu sa capacité d'absolument tout surveiller mais le Technical savait que cela ne durerait pas. Avec l'aide de New Media, Xie allait trouver un moyen de remplacer l'ancien Dieu et quand se serait fait, le Technical Boy savait qu'il serait le premier à en payer le prix. Mister World se débarrasserait de lui pour avoir échoué et essayé de fuir.

Le dieu de la technologie ferma les yeux alors qu'il jouait ses dernières notes.

Quoiqu'il fasse, il se ferait quand même mettre en retraite alors autant faire face à World avec dignité. Après tout, le Technical Boy avait perfectionné sa capacité à cacher à quel point Mister World pouvait l'effrayer… Bien qu'il se doutait que le dieu de la mondialisation pouvait souvent voir à travers cette façade.

Il prit une longue inspiration pour essayer de se donner du courage et termina son morceau.

_ Charmant requiem. Finit par dire Mister Word avec un sourire quant il eut finis.

Le dieu de la mondialisation n'était plus qu'à deux pas de lui, tenant dans sa main la fameuse sphère qui servirait bientôt à l'emprisonner.

_Un dernier mot ou est-ce que ce concert improvisé suffira ?

« J'espère que ma prochaine incarnation me vengera » Pensa sombrement le Technical Boy.

New Media lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait encore sentir en elle l'ancienne Média. Il espérait que se soit le cas avec la prochaine version de lui même. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que sa colère et son ressentiment à l'égard de Word et de New Média influencent sa prochaine version. Le dieu de la technologie voulait que son remplacent trouve un moyen de faire payer World pouvoir l'avoir traité ainsi toutes ces années. Mister World se sentait tellement supérieur à tous – et peut-être qu'il l'était vraiment – mais le Technical Boy avait juste envie de le voir chuter de son pied d'estale.

Il voulait aussi détruire New Média pour l'avoir remplacé dans l'esprit de Xie. Celui-ci l'avait trahis mais il n'arrivait à souhaiter sa destruction. Le Technical Boy était stupidement attaché à cet humain malgré tout.

Il avait beau ne pas les apprécier et les considérer comme des vieilleries du passé, le Technical espérait que les anciens Dieux battent World et New Media. Cela voudrait probablement dire que tous les nouveaux Dieux qui ne resteraient pas neutre perdraient aussi mais pour l'instant, il s'en moquait un peu.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'étaient que ses anciens collèges payent.

Le Technical Boy respira profondément et se tourna pour faire complètement face à Mister World. Le clavier qu'il avait mentalement conjuré pour jouer avait disparu et il se lamentait déjà son absence. Pendant un bref instant, il espéra que le prochain Dieu de la Technologie aime lui aussi la musique à défaut de savoir en jouer.

_Va te faire foutre. Répondit-il finalement.

La politesse n'avait jamais été son point fort et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre qu'il allait faire des efforts.

Mister Word eut un rictus amusé à cette réponse, comme s'il s'était attendu à une telle réplique. Il allait attaquer le Technical Boy quand la voix de Xie le coupa dans son élan :

_ Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu jouer.

Le dieu de la mondialisation tourna la tête vers le CEO, surpris par son intervention. Il avait cru que, malgré la musique, Xie serait incapable de "croire" à nouveau au Technical Boy. L'influence de News Media aurait dû être plus forte que ça…

Mister World perdit son sourire mais il reprit bien vite un air impassible. Ce ne fut pas le cas du Technical Boy qui dévisageait ouvertement le CEO. Celui-ci n'était plus en train de fixer l'ordinateur ni ne cherchait à travailler à partir des données inspirées par New Médias. Xie était tournée vers lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

_ A ce que je peux entendre, tu mélanges toujours les styles musicaux. Ajouta le CEO.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au programme de musique toujours présent sur son ordinateur comme pour appuyer ses paroles.

World était intérieurement surpris de constater avec quelle facilité l'emprise de New Media s'était estompée. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le même passif avec Xie que le Technical Boy mais elle était puissante et l'humain l'avait facilement accepté un peu plus tôt. Le Dieu de la mondialisation se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur en sous-estimant le lien qui unissait le Technical Boy et le CEO.

De son côté, le dieu de la Technologie ignorait tous des interrogations de Mister World. A dire vrai, il l'avait même totalement oublié pour le moment.

Xie avait cessé de l'ignorer. Il était en train de lui _parler. _

Le Technical Boy avait l'impression que son cœur numérique allait sortir de sa poitrine. Tout son code était en ébullition et il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas buguer de façon monumentale comme un vieil ordinateur en surchauffe.

_C'est rare de te voir aussi silencieux. Fit le CEO avec un certain amusement.

_ Jouer… Jouer uniquement comme Bach est vite saoulant. Finit-il par répondre.

Le CEO se tenait désormais devant lui et le Technical Boy pouvait voir un curieux mélange d'émotion dans les yeux de son ami. Il y avait à nouveau toute l'admiration que Xie lui portait. L'humain avait toujours été fasciné mais aussi fier d'avoir participer à sa création. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on aidé un Dieu à naître.

Plus surprenant, il parvenait à y desseller de la culpabilité. Le CEO devait regretter de l'avoir trahi ainsi, de l'avoir remplacé par World et New Media. La musique lui avait probablement rappelé qui l'avait aidé à atteindre le sommet, mais aussi qui avait été son seul ami pendant toutes ses années. C'était peut être parce que Xie était _aussi_ son seul ami que le Technical Boy se sentait déjà prêt à lui pardonner sa trahison ridiculement vite.

_ Pourquoi tu ne joues pas plus souvent ? Lui demanda Xie.

Le « Tu es née d'un programme de musique après tout » était clairement sous-entendu et le Technical Boy réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être dû jouer plus souvent. Si cela avait été le cas, sa vie aurait probablement été toute autre... Si cela avait été le cas, peut-être que Xie ne l'aurait pas trahis en premier lieu.

_Ce n'est pas mes compétences en piano qui me sont le plus souvent demandé. Répondit-il, la gorge sèche.

Comment pouvait-il avoir la gorge sèche ? Il n'était même pas humain, c'était à ne plus rien à comprendre…

Le Dieu de la Technologie fit soudain un pas vers Xie en tendant les mains vers lui. Il avait besoin de le toucher, de s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel et pas une simple illusion. Il avait brusquement peur que World l'ait déjà emprisonné et qu'il était simplement en train d'halluciner. Peut-être que tout ceux-ci n'était qu'un mensonge et qu'il avait vraiment tout perdu… Le Technical Boy s'arrêta à mis mouvement, pris d'hésitation, mais le CEO comprit ce qu'il voulait faire.

Le dieu de la Technologie écarquilla les yeux quand Xie pris lentement ses mains dans les siennes. Ils ne se touchaient que rarement malgré leur amitié. Il y avait toujours eut une sorte de distance physique respectueuse entre eux, née principalement du fait que le Technical Boy était un _Dieu._

Les deux hommes se fixèrent l'un l'autre, tous deux incertains quant à la suite des événements.

_ Hello Friend. Fit par dire doucement Xie avec un léger sourire.

Le Technical Boy sentit à nouveau des larmes traîtresses lui envahir les yeux en entendant leur salut habituel.

Il avait cru qu'il ne l'entendrait plus jamais…

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Mister World les fixer et probablement réfléchir à comment tirer avantage de cette situation. Il y avait encore de très fortes chances pour que World le tue mais en cet instant il s'en foutait. Xie croyait en lui à nouveau et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Le Technical Boy serra les mains du CEO et il lui rendit son sourire avant de répondre :

_ Hello friend.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis ! See you !


End file.
